YuGiOh! 5D's Lost Feelings Chapter 1
by Aduna99
Summary: After the destruction of the Dark Signers, Yusei and Aki try to confess to each other their feelings. However, peace does not last long as a Messenger of Death known as Shiji is released upon the city, what does he seek? Will Yusei and Aki be togheter?
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

by Aduna99

(I do not own yugioh 5d's, Im just some fan who has to much time on his hands XD)

The story is set between the Dark Signers arc and the next one

Chapter 1 : The Graveyard

Everyone was there, Jack, Leo, Luna, Crow, Yusei, Akiza, even Goodwin. They were all standing in a graveyard that was near Daedalus Bridge. Yusei was standing in front of a tombstone that read "Kiryu Kyosuke".

- Rest in peace...for Team Satisfaction...- Yusei dropped a tear. He coludn't believe the Dark Signers were finnally defeated. Of course, this had consecuences. Jack was standing in front of Carly's grave, even though he was a serious guy who always tried to keep his cool, he couldn't stop crying, he desperatly wanted to pass more time with his "friend" Carly, but instead, he ended up having to Duel her.

- Rudger...I still do not understand, how could you do this!?- Goodwin said in front of Rudger's tomb.

- Goodwin... He killed Yusei's parents, and Greiger, he sacrificed one of Yusei's friends in order to save himself, aaaand because of him Martha was sacrificed to the Earthbound Gods. Let's face it, he deserved it!- out of all the present, Crow was the only one who seemed ok, he even dared say such comments to Goodwin. Aki stood up from where Misty was burried to talk to Yusei.

- Yusei... are you going to be alright?- Aki asked.

- Wha? ohh Aki, yeah, I think I'll be fine, but right now I have something else to do, Goodwin has to keep his promise and finish Daedalus Bridge, also, I want to find a place to live in New Domino... maybe Leo and Luna can...

- There is no need for that!!!!- Aki abruptally interrupetd, Yusei was shocked. He had never seen Aki's emotions burst out like that. Looks like Yusei found that... Cute.

- Aki...?- Yusei asked - Is everything ok?.

- Uhmm, I.....I... I just don't think you should depend on them that much, plus, my mom and dad are going to visit America for a couple of months, so my house is going to be very lonelly, I thought...maybe you.... would....ehhhh...like to come with me?? - Aki blushed... so did Yusei.

- Uhhh..this is unexpected coming from you.... - Yusei was trying to hide the happiness that started to invade him.

- Well, I'll understand if you don't want to...- Aki said.

- NO NO NO! None of that! I'd love to! - Yusei shouted. Everyone on the graveyard heard him. Yusei closed his mouth surprised. "What was I thinking?" he thought, he looked arounf and noticed everyone was watching him, even Jack who couldn't stop crying turned around to look at Yusei. Sudenlly, Leo walked towards Yusei and graved him from his Jacket.

- We need to talk. - Leo said.

- Ok - Yusei said - Go ahead, I'll catch up ith you in an instant. Leo nodded and walked a few meters away from the rest of the crowd. After seeing that Yusei was about to leave, Aki pulled the Black Rose Dragon card out of her pocket.

- Yusei...- Aki said. As soon as Yusei turned around Aki ran up to him and hugged him.

- Thanks for accepting, this is to show you I trust you. - Aki took the Black Rose Dragon card and slipped into Yusei's Deck Yusei noticed this, his face turned completelly red, even his marker was tough to see after the color of his face changed.

- I...I.... - Yusei didn't notice Leo had walked up to him again, this time he pulled Yusei with an amazing strenght, separating Aki from Yusei, he puuled him all the way a few meters and then allowed Yusei to stand up.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?! - Leo shouted. Yusei managed to stand up and looked at Leo with a sharp eyes.

- What do you mean? - Yusei camly answered.

- WHAT DO I MEAN!?!?!?!?! THE WHOLE WORLD CAN SEE THAT YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH THE WITCH!!!! - Yusei just stood there looking at Leo.

- You know, we can hear everything you say... - said both Luna and Aki a bit irritated by the comment.

- Come here Leo...- Yusei took Leo by the shirt and pulled him ever farther away.

- I am not flirting - Yusei said, why a tone that denoted anger.

- Oh yeah!? - Leo said. - She gave you one of her cards right?.

- Yeah, so? - Yusei's patience was became thinner every time Leo asked him something like that.

- I bet you haven't even looked at the card, come on, look at it! - Leo was decded to prove a point his point, so Yusei took the card out of his Deck Box and showed it to Leo.

- See? The card is perfectly norm....- Yusei flipped the card and opened his eyes widely, he couldn't move, he thought his eyes were deceiving him. He started to blush, his entire body became red.

- Yusei? - Leo asked a bit worried. Sudenlly Yusei fainted and hit the ground. Leo rapidly called for help. "Don't let him die until I say I told you so!" he kept saying. No one could believe why he fainted.... only because the Black Rose Dragon card had a kiss in the middle of the pic.

Ridiculous, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Chapter 2

by Aduna99

(I do not own yugioh ..just a bunch of trading cards)

- God... Did I pass out?...

- Yeah! You passed out for almost 6 hours! - Yusei was laying on Leo's couch. It was already night and Luna had fallen asleep on the floor. Leo was the only one awake besides him.

- What happened? - Yusei asked.

- Duh! Don't you remember? I told you to look at Akiza's card and when you noticed the kiss in the middle of the pic, you fainted just like that! - Yusei's memory was kind of blurry, but he could remember almost everything. Yusei took a look at the clock on the wall.

- Hmm.... it's midnight... Leo, you should go to bed now, it's getting late. - Yusei stood up and streched out. Leo yawned and said:

- Fine, but before I go, I have something to tell you. - Yusei turned around and saw Leo trying to hold his laughter.

- What? - Yusei asked.

- I TOLD YOU SO! - Leo began to laugh and dance in front of Yusei. - Hahahahahahahahaha!!!! I told you she was flirting with you! I told you I told you I told you!!!! Hahahahahaa!!! - Yusei glared at Leo for a moment, then he walked all the way to Leo's room.

- Hey, what are you doing? - Leo asked as he kept laughing.

- Just because of that little comment, you'll be sleeping on the couch, and I'll take your room. - Yusei smiled and closed the door.

- Hey! No fair! - Leo ran to the door and started kicking it. - Lemme in! - He shouted, but he got no answer. A couple of minutes later Leo got tired of kicking and shouting and fell to the ground. "You win" he said, to which Yusei answered from the other side of the door "Pleasent dreams Leo".

Yusei layed in bed. He kept turning around, trying to find a comfortable position so he could sleep, but he found none. Yusei couldn't get Aki out of his mind, he kept thinking of her in every way possible. He turned around once more to look at the clock.

- 2 AM... I've been thinking about Aki for nearly 2 hours... that's it, I'm going for my Duel Runner.- Yusei stood up and tried to open the door as slow as he could. He took a look around and noticed that Leo was sleeping besides it. He decided to walk very slowly so no one could hear his footsteps. He made it all the way to the elevator without being detected, but when he was about to push the elevator's button, he heard a voice behind him.

- Where are you going? - Yusei turned around and saw Luna had woken up.

- I'm just gonna..uhmm...take a stroll around the park.- Yusei answered, although he didn't notice his face had become red.

- You're going to see Aki, right? - Luna looked at Yusei for a moment.

- How did you..? - Yusei was surprised to see Luna had found his plan out in a matter of seconds.

- Female intuition. - she said. She smiled at Yusei and said:

- Don't worry, I won't tell Leo. - Luna made a turn and walked to her room as Yusei pushed the elevator's button. Yusei smiled back and got in the elevator.

He took a look at his Deck as he went down to the parking lot. He added the Black Rose Dragon card to his Extra Deck.

- Aki.... - he said with a smile. Suddenly, the elevator door opened. He got off the elevator and started looking around for his Duel Runner. When he finally found it, he turned it on, put his helmet on, and raced to the streets.

New Domino City looked very peaceful that night, everything was quiet, Yusei could only hear the sound of another Duel Runner at the distance... or so he thought.

Out of no where a huge Dark Duel Runner crashed against Yusei's and send him flying. The Dark Duel Runner stopped, and from it, a Faceless man came out, the man was wearing a ragged cloth, a blood tainted shirt, and jeans that had pieces of flesh falling from it. Yusei managed to stand up, and whipe the blood of his face.

- Who the hell are you!?!?! - Yusei shouted. However, he got no answer, the man just showed him his Duel Disk and said:

- Dueeel me. - The man took his cloth off and assumed dueling position.

-Damm... Yusei said. He looked around and saw his Duel Runner laying on the ground with steam coming out from it, he de-attached the Duel Disk from it and put it on. He took a look at his Deck and placed it on the Deck Zone.

- I don't know who you are, but if you want a duel, I'll give you a duel! - Yusei turned his Duel Disk and looked at the man.

- He's got no face... - he whispered. Then, both the man and Yusei shouted "DUEL!".

Yusei LP4000 Mistery Man LP4000

The man took the first draw. He summoned Goblin Zombie in ATK position (1100), he then played the spell card "Grave Caller" (Lore: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Summon 1 Level 3 of lower Zombie type monster from your Deck in ATK position) The man summoned out "Plaguespreader Zombie" (Lv 2 Tuner). Yusei took a look at the monsters, he knew what was next: a Synchro Summon. the faceless man's head began to open from his forehead, the opening left something that looked like a tongue at plain site. The man began to talk:

- Star Signer Yusei Fudo... I am a God of Death, Shiji. The Signers have defeated the Dark Signers, you are no longer useful in this life, please, do not fight and come with me quietly, your friends will soon join you.- Yusei opened his eyes widely, his entire body froze for an instant. "God of Death!?! Useless Signer?! Is this guy serious!?!"

he tought. Yusei looked at the man, with a serious face.

- I knew you wouldn't give up, fine! allow me to send you to your Death with this Duel!! - Shiji continued - Now I tune my Lv2 Plaguespreader Zombie with my Lv 4 Goblin Zombie! - The monsters separated into six little lights that formed a straight line as 2 rings circled around them - The beauty of Death shines upon us! Everything is destined to die! Synchro Summon! Accept your destiny, Signer!! Rise! Revived King Hades!!!!! - The monster did not appear, the street was completely dark, Yusei was not able to see the monster. Yusei fellt a chill going down his spine as he heard Shiji's demonic laugh.

- Next... I play the spell card "Sinister Surprise" (Lore: This card can only be activated during the first turn of the Duel. Select 1 monster on the field. That monster can attack during this turn.) - Yusei began to tremble as he saw the card taking effect.

- Hades Attack!!! Zombie Crusher!!!! - Yusei's eyes were trying to find the monster with no luck. Suddenly, he fellt a hand patting his back, he turne around a saw Hades. The monster took him by the neck and threw him against the window of a store nearby.

Yusei LP 1550 Shiji LP 4000

Yusei tried to stand up, he realized the monster was not a "Solid Vision" one, but a real one. Whe Yusei managed to stand up he fellt his chest hurt, his breathing became rapid and he fell to the ground again.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You feel it Signer!?!?!?! Each time you lose LP, you're closer to your death! If they reach 0, your heart will stop forever! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! - Yusei couldn't stand up, the agony he fellt was horrible, he noticed his arm was broken because of the hit and that his heart was pounding to fast. He used every bit of his energy to stand up.

- It's my t-urn! he said. He drew the card and looked at his hand. Despite his pain, he smiled.

- Kill all of the Signers?- he said - You want to kill Jack and Luna? - The image of Aki flashed in his head. - You want to kill Aki!?!?!?!?!?!?! Unforgivable! - he shouted. - I play the spell card " Trick Substitution" ! (Lore: Activate when your opponent controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK points, Special Summon 1 "Substitution Token" ( 0 ATK/0DEF Lv 5) to your side of the field) Then... I summon the tuner monster "Nitro Synchron" (Lv 2). Time to rev' it up! I tune my Lv 2 Nitro Synchron with my Lv 5 Token!!!... Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on! Nitro Warrior! - A bright light iluminated the whole street as Nitro Warrior hit the field. Shiji stopped smiling. He fellt strong will coming fron Yusei's hand.

- The I equip Nitro Warrior with the Spell card "Junk Barrage" (Lore: When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to the opponent equal to half of the attack of the destroyed monster) .. Then, I activate the last card in my combo! " Deal with th shadows"! I have to pay 1000 LP to activate this card, now, I summon a "Shadow Token" ( 0ATK/0DEF) to my opponents side of the field in defense mode! And, I get to Draw 2 cards!... It's over Shiji - Yusei concluded.

- What do you mean!? - Shiji cried.- Yusei looked at Shiji and said: "Nitro Warrior gains 1000 ATK points when a Spell card is activated, then after it destroys a monster, it switches another one on my opponents field to attack mode, and attacks that one" ... Shiji closed his mouth for an instant, then He said:

- Why do you oppose death? Is it because of that women, Akiza!? Do you love her that much!?!?! - Yusei looked at Shiji for a moment.

- Yes... I do love her, and I won't let you harm her! Now, Nitro Warrior Attack!!!! Dynamite Punch! - Shiji looked at Nitro Warrior destroying both of the monsters on his field.

Yusei LP 500 Shiji LP 0

Shiji fell to the ground. His hand was on his chest, as if trying to hold his Heart in, his mouth disappeared. However, you could still hear him shouting for help. One of Shiji's hands grabbed Yusei from his boot. Yusei turned around and saw a faceless human asking to be put out of his missery.

- Star....Signer..... You should... know.. - Yusei got on his knees and said "Let me call and ambulance, you'll be fine!" Shiji's face began to reveal itself, 3 holes opened in his head, out of which, 2 eyes came out, the third hole showed his mouth again.

- No need...for that... I'll be dead any minute now... - Yusei looked at Shijis eyes..they were blue, they were wide open because of the pain he fellt. - I thought..you should know.... there is more than 1 Death... God... I promise.... you will get killed! - Yusei glared at him as Shiji stopped moving, his muscles relaxed, it was over. Shiji was dead.

Yusei stood up and looked at the street.

- Mutou street, I'm close to Aki's house, I'll call Trudge from there so he can come pick this guy up. - Yusei looked at the sky for a second. "More than 1 Death God?" he asked himself, "Kill the Signers?. Yusei decided not to look back as he headed towards Aki's house. Yusei had finally admitted his feelings for Aki, but now, there was something hunting them down. His chest still hurt, and so did his arm. This battle was going to be different from the one against the Dark Signers. In this fight, he was going to give it his all to protect his loved one. Akiza Izayoi.

Chapter 2 the end. Chapter 3 out next wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lost Feelings Chapter 3

(I do not own yugioh dm, gx or 5ds..neither does LK)

Chapter 3: Insanity

The night was upon New Domino City. However in the blink of an eye the clouds had hidden the stars. Rain started to fall on the streets as Yusei reached Aki's house. Yusei knocked on the door a few times. He heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. "Coming" said a voice as it yawned. Aki opened the door and saw an injured Yusei fall to the ground. "Yusei!" she cried. She took him by the foot and pulled him into the house. She placed him on the couch and sat besides him. Yusei looked at Aki for a second.

- Hello... - Yusei said. Aki saw Yusei was in huge pain because of his arm so she stood up and started looking for the telephone. Her house was a complete mess. Yusei turned around and saw the phone laying on a pillow in the middle of the living room.

- There it is... - He pointed at it for a while until Aki saw it.

- Thanks - She took the phone and called Trudge.

3 AM. Trudge was falling asleep in front of the Kaiba Corp.'s Main Building. He had been punished and now had to spend every night guarding the Building doors. He took his wallet out so he could see one of the many pictures he had in it. Even though he didn't like to talk about it, he was always taking pictures on his spare Trudge looked at all of his pictures, there was that caught his attention, it was from his school years in Domino High, in it, there were 3 students, he remembered 1 of those 3 incredibly well, "the King of Games... who could have guessed?" he kept saying "Wonder what happened to them...". Sudenlly his phone began to ring.

- Hello?... Who is it? - Trudge asked.

- It's me, Akiza, I need your help! - Aki seemed to house a lot of panic at that instant.

- What!? What's wrong!? - Trudge began to panic as well... He just couldn't stay still these days.

- Yusei's injured, he says he dueled a mysterious guy who dropped dead the moment the duel ended! - Trudge's face went white.

- D-Dead body???? - Trudge cowardly asked.

- Yes! But don't mind that, can you help with Yusei, he's really hurt! - Aki wasn't losing time, she wanted help fast. However, Trudge couldn't leave the building, he'd lose his job if he were to leave at that instant.

- Uhh..I'm sorry Akiza, but I can't...

- IT'S AN EMERGENCY! -Aki interrupted.

- OHH FINE! But if I lose my job it's your fault! - Trudge hang up and walked to his Security Duel Runner.

Meanwhile Aki sat besides Yusei and started patting his head.

- Everything is going to be fine. - she whispered. Yusei began to cough. Aki was very worried because of Yusei's health. "Did this happen to him after that duel of his??" she kept thinking. "It must have been a very powerful psychic duelist....or..." Aki's eyes opened wide as another possibility opened in her mind... "or a Shadow Duelist". Aki heard Yusei cough again and turned around to see he was coughing blood.

- Oh no... - Aki said, she stood up and said:

- Don't worry, I'll be out in the street waiting for Trudge. - Yusei looked at Aki for a moment, he was getting worse every minute.

- O-Ok... - Yusei closed his eyes for a minute, then he stood up and looked at Aki.

- Yusei, don't stand up, you'll be fine I promise. - Aki said, but Yusei just kept on walking towards her until he was finnaly to hug her.

- Aki.. I have to ..tell.. you..some... - Yusei's heart began to raise, but not because of excitement, he then fell to the ground once again. He was obviously at the brinck of death because of the Duel he had had.

Trudge knocked on the door. "He's here!" Aki shouted,she quickly ran to the door and opened it, Trudge came in. He tried to say "Hi" but was unable to since Akiza pulled him all the way to the living room so he could see Yusei.

- Gah! Yusei, Are you alright? - Trudge said as he hurried towards him.

- Does he look alright? - Aki said with a bit of irony in her voice.

- Oh.... right... - Trudge answered. He carried Yusei all the way to his Duel Runner and placed him on the back seat.

- Don't worry, he'll be fine - Trudge said to Aki as he left her house with an injured Yusei at the back of his Duel Runner.

6 AM. The sun's rays began to give light to everything in the city. There were lots of people gathering around the smoking Duel Runner and the deformed creature laying in the middle of the street. Security was trying to keep everyone away from Shijis dead body. "the beauty of death shines upon this city". Everyone started to look everywhere, "who said those words?" everyone asked, the eco created by those words was heard everywhere near the dead body.

- Those who defy death deserve punishment.... - Shiji's corpse stood up. Huge holes in his head began to open so his eyes could pop out. He looked at everyone surrounding his dead body, even the Security Officers were afraid of him. Shiji showed his rotten teeth to everyone as he smiled.

- I can feel your lifes...- Shiji said as he looked at everyone.- My god says your lifes must be his!.- Shiji punched the ground as hard as he could, until shock waves began to become visible. Shiji laughed and laughed as his insanity grew bigger, he kept punching the ground as he laughed and laughed. One of the police officers started to aproach him with a lot of caution until Shiji was in range. The officer took some handcuffs out so he could arrest the insane man. Shiji turned around and saw the Security Officer.

- Why do you approach me... human? - Shiji asked.

- S-Sir.... You are under arrest.. - Said the coward Officer. Shiji stopped punching the ground and gave a malicious smile to the guy.

- Ohhhh ..why? Because I look fiendish? Because of my horrible face? - Shiji looked at his blood tainted shirt and said:

- This blood stain is here because someone once tried to arrest me...- The officer looked at Shiji astonished because of his confession, he tried to handcuff him, but Shiji evaded him, afterwards he took the Officer by the neck as hard as he could. The officer tried to cry for help, but was unable to because of Shiji's tight grip. All the people surrounding them couldn't move a muscle. They were all too frightened to even speak.

- You see? This is the human race! They won't try to help you because they fear for their lives! - Shiji kept looking at the suffocating officer. The sensation Shiji felt was an incredible rush of adrenalin, his entire body was full of power... yes, he felt extremmely powerful at that moment, he had a life at the palm of his hand. It was beautiful for him. Shiji got carried away. Everyone surrounding him knew that the officer was long dead, but Shiji didn't want to know that, he started laughing again as he bit the officer's neck off and threw him away. The people around Shiji were completely pale, Shiji looked at all of them for a moment until he spoted a 23 year old man looking at him.

- Looks like your next... - Shiji made a completely insane face and said:

- Do not judge because of this, this is the Death God's wish!. - He vanished into thin air. The man felt relief as he saw Shiji vanishing. However, his relief was very short as Shiji appeared behind him to bite half of his face off.

Yusei woke up. He was in the New Domino Hospital for Injured Duelists (NDHID). He looked around his room to see a sleeping Trudge and a TV that had ben left turned on. "This is a New Domino Breaking News Report!" He heard. Yusei looked at the TV to see a man on a helicopter looking down at what seemed to be a huge puddle of blood.

- I'm Kasuke Uryu reporting from the Helicopter! A dangerous man is loose at the tops area of New Domino, this morning a body was found near a smoking Duel Runner in the middle of the street.- Yusei kept hearing the man, he knew what the man was talking about.

- The body was identified as 36 year old mental hopital resident Katsua Shiji, sadly, before the body could be picked up... - Yusei turned around to face the TV.

- The appearently desceased man stood up and vanished from the scene... - Yusei's jaw fell as he he heard the News Report.

- The man is now being chased due to him murdering 34 people on the scene of the crime by ..biting different pieces of their bodies out....- Yusei begn to tremble as he saw the corpes on TV.... "What the hell is this guy?!" he thought "Why is he doing all this!? ... Yusei's heart was weak at the moment so he couldn't leave the hospital at the moment. He could only lay there hoping for his friends' sake....

To be continued in chapter 4 (OK, this was my toughest to write chapter yet, I feel as if I didn't express myself well enough)


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lost Feelings Chapter 4

( Warning: if 4kids sees this, they will censor it, by force if necesary)

Chapter 4: Panic

2 WEEKS LATER

- Hello, Matsuda, it's been 2 weeks since Katsua Shiji murdered his first victims and the city is in complete chaos.- 2 weeks had passed since the incident, the doctors said that Yusei was ready to leave the hospital so he packed all of his stuff, but decided to turn on the TV so he could see the reports so far.

- Since his murders near the famous Mutou street, Katsua Shiji has killed 63 more people, 21 of them were below 13 years of age, in total, Katsua Shiji is now responsible for 97 deaths. This man is dangerous and if seen, must be reported to your local police department. This is Kasuke Uryu reporting live from the tops Area.- The special report was over, the city feared Shiji a lot. The Signers were the only calmed ones, Jack had stopped by that morning to tell Yusei Goodwin had taken his Duel Runner so he could fix it. Yusei looked out the window to take a look at the city.

- Guess Satellite is more peaceful right now... - He said, he looked back at the door and saw Aki was looking at him from behind it.

- You feeling better? - She asked as she entered the room.

- Yeah, thanks for helping me the other day. - He said very seriously.

- Uh.. How's your arm? - Aki asked again.

- Good, it seems the pain in my arm was caused by my brain and not by a broken bone. - Yusei noticed that Aki was a bit uneasy since she kept crossing her knees and playing with her fingers while they talked.

- What's wrong? - he asked. - You seem uneasy.... - Aki face went red all of a sudden, Yusei noticed Aki gave a fragile and timid smile to him.

- The day you came to my house,..you..said you wanted to say something to me... what was it? - She finnaly said. Yusei went red as well.

- Ehhh..Uhh.. Nothing...I just wanted to say thanks! - Yusei smiled in a new way for once, it was a nervous smile, he quickly graved his bag from the floor.

- Eh... well, I gotta go, need to do something, ¿ok? uhh BYE! - Yusei quickly ran out of the room, leaving Aki alone in it.

- Hehehehe, your reaction told more than you think...Yusei - Aki said with a smile.

Yusei was walking towards Goodwin's house, there was no one in the streets. This bothered Yusei because it reminded him of the time when the Dark Signers attacked.

- Tsk...not a soul... - he said as he kept on walking. He began to feel uneasy, he had been hearing footsteps behind him for the last couple of streets, but everytime he turned around there was nobody.

"I will get you..." he started to hear... the voice seemed to come from everywhere, he could recognize the it anywhere, Katsua Shiji's voice, the voice started to become more rough in it's speaking.

- You humans disgust me.. - Shiji said, Yusei turned around, he tried to find Shiji, but there was no one.

- What do you mean?- Yusei asked.

- hehehehehehehe...- was heard- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Shiji gave a wicked laugh, he could not be spotted anywhere, Yusei felt a chill running down his spine, he fellt fear in it's greatest form.

- What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN!?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... Yusei...I've murdered nearly 100 people here, and there hasn't been a single case, where 1 human tried to give up his life to save someone elses.... I've killed best friends.... families... but no one has tried to be a hero... Humas have been corrupted, sex, drugs, money... they are now pityful, avarice runs through their veins, and selfishness lives within their soul, My God knows this... - Yusei looked at around and saw a mirror laying on the ground, Yusei picked the dusty mirror up and tried to see his reflection.

- God?... - He asked. Suddenly Yusei threw the mirror away and turned around quickly, he thought he saw Shiji was right besides him for a moment, but apperently it was all an illusion.

- Didn't I tell you? You can say I'm a God of Death, but that's just our henchmen name..hehe.... I live in a mental hospital, my life became empty, I had to spend mi entire day living in a completely closed room..until He came.... hehehehehehehehe - Yusei's heart began to raise all of a sudden, his chest began to hurt again, he knew it was Shiji's doing.

- W-Who c-came??? - He tried to ask.

- My God came.... he's my savior... he allowed me and 2 more mental hospital residents to brake free... All we had to do was... give him our lives... and he gave us a new ones..and a new mission..kill the Signers... kill them all.... "I want them dead, they are the only ones who can stop me" he said.... You will all die! I will drink your blood and eat your brains out! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! - Yusei's pain ceased, he lookd around him but saw nothing, Shiji's wicked laugh had stopped, he couldn't hear him anymore, the streets became silent again. Yusei kept on walking towards Goodwin's for a while until he heard one las sentence coming from Shiji...

- I already dueled you..and failed... my target has changed for now.... murdering children has always been fun for me... you never know how they'll react.... The Signer Luna should do just fine... I'll enjoy every single drop of blood that falls from her body.... - Yusei turned around quickly, he had heard that sentence, and didn't like it, he rapidly became angry.. Ire ran through his body... Yusei smashed his fist against the ground as he cried outloud "You'll never kill one of my friends!!!!!" ... Yusei stood up and began to run.. run as fast as he could, he needed his Duel Runner now, he would not allow Shiji to kill Luna..he would not allow him to take more lives because of his, so called "God".

Meanwhile Leo was sitting on his bed fixing his Deck... he kept saying how much he wanted to beat Yusei, how he was going to become the new King and so on, and so on. Luna was sitting on the edge of the pool, she fellt uneasy, she had seen the constant news flashes on TV about Shiji's crimes... she fellt as if someone was watching her from a far all the time. In the past 2 weeks she had been dreaming about Shiji, in her dream, Shiji chased her with a knife on his hand, she ran and ran through a forest that resembled the one in the Spirit World, but in the end, Shiji ended up catching up with her... Then she would wake up, but it didn't take a lot if imagination to know what would come next.. getting maimed was not a very peaceful way to leave this world.

All of a sudden the water in the pool began turned crimson red, Luna looked at it completely shocked... she could not believe her eye sight, Luna perceived a smell coming fro the water... it smelled like a mixture between rotten flesh and blood. "Careful" she heard onher head, she recognized that voice very quickly, the Acient Fairy Dragon was warning her, that could only mean one thing..Shiji was closer than ever.

- Tell me, Signer, what do you think about "Death"? - Luna heard coming from the pool.

- Wh-who-w-what? Who are you!?!?! - she cried.

- I think we both know the answer to that one... - The water in the pool became more dense, it was not water anymore, it was real blood. Right in the middle of the pool, a hole opened, Luna looked at the hole in the middle of the pool only to see a corpse coming out of it, the blood tainted shirt, the faceless image and the wretched smell, they were clear sings of the arrival of the walking corpse Shiji.

2 holes opened in Shiji's face, out of which the tongue and an eye ball popped out.

- I ask the questions around here Signer.... but if you won't answer them, we might as well skip that step hehehehehe... - Shiji gave a wicked smile to Luna, who was trembling from fear.

- W-hat do you want? You want to Duel? C-come on, I'll take you on! - Luna said trying to put her fear aside for a moment.

- Duel? HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! You Signers make me laugh, a Duel will not solve anything, even if you do beat me I will cut you throat wide open,but if you think that'll change reality..I guess we can play for a while... - Shiji's arm deformed to take the form of a Duel Disk, his flesh began to form a hole in his chest, which left his Deck and part of his Heart exposed. Luna was more scared than ever before, her body was completely frozen, she couldnot move a muscle. Despite that enormous fear she fellt she was able to reach the Duel Disk she had left near the pool and put in on.

- Scared? - Shiji asked - You better be, this Duel will be played under special conditions..you see.... - A chain erupted from the water and tied intself to Luna's neck preventing her from breathing freely - Hahahahahaha...everytime you lose LP, the chain will drag you closer to the water..if they reach 0... you drown, also, everytime you summon a monster, they chain around your neck will get tighter, preventing you from breathing, so, let's say you have to be careful with what you summon hehehehehe... There is no backing down now.... you wanted a Duel and you are gonna get one, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Let's see what runs out first, shall we? Your LP or your Life! - Shiji's wicked smile grew bigger and bigger as he saw Luna struggling to get enough air in her lungs. Shiji bowed down a little and then shouted

"Duel!".

Shiji looked at Luna as he took a knife out if his pocket.."God I'm gonna love tearing her to little pieces with my mouth and this knife" he thought, the madness reflected in his face was huge, all you could see in his eye was blood and brains scattered all over the place. Luna now knew the stakes, she was decided to give it her all in this Duel..but 1 question kept coming to her: "Will I make it out alive?"

Sweet mother of god, had to write this in half an hour 'cause school started again XD well, hope you liked it, chapter 5 will be out next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-G-Oh! 5D's Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Breaking Apart

- Goodwin...the murderer that's on the lose, works for someone he calls "God", do you know anything about that person? More relatives? - Yusei reached Goodwin's Home after 15 minutes of walking around the streets, he was a bit angry, but as always, tried to keep his cool and serious expression.

- Don't think he's part of my family, come on! "God Goodwin"? Sounds ridiculous! - Goodwin gave a fragile smile to Yusei, like one of those smiles politicians give to their followers when they lie.

- I'll take that as a "I DO know something about it, but I won't tell you because it has to do with a fated battle between the Signers and some other evil entity that just wants to kill us all for no clear reason" - Yusei glared at Goodwin as he speaked, after hearing Yusei out, Goodwin was astonished.

- How did you...?

- I know you that well already.... anyways, you got my Duel Runner? - Goodwin looked directly at Yusei for a moment, it was then when he realized he looked just like Profesor Fudo, he had the same determination his father once had.

- Sure Yusei, come this way... - Goodwin finnaly said as he invited Yusei into the elevator.

Meanwhile, a Duel was taking place at Leo and Luna's house. Leo had been locked in his own house, he couldn't help or protect a fainting Luna in her Duel against the Wicked Corpse Shiji.

-LUNA!!! LUNA!!! HOLD ON!!! - He kept crying as he tried to open the door that led to the pool with no luck at all. He kept seeing how Shiji laughed and laughed every time Luna began to tremble.

Luna LP 4000 ShijiLP 4000

- I think I'll start..Signer! With This Friend of mine..Regenerating Mummy (ATK 1800) Then I'll set 2 cards and end my turn...so, bring it on..Signer..BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! - Luna closed her eyes and began to cry, she was too scared to even move, what was this fear that invaded her body during this Duel? She kept asking herself. She pulled herself together and drew a card from the top of her Deck.

- I-I summon Sunlight Unicorn in Attack Mode! - A bright light shined upon them as the siluate of a horse-like figure appeared on the blood covered field.

- T-then I activate the Equip Spell Card "Ribbon of Rebirth", now if my Unicorn is destroyed, it comes back during my End Phase. Now I attack! - The Unicorn looked at Shiji's monster for a few seconds before ir began to charge against it. Regenerating Mummy and Sunlight Unicorn destroyed one another. As soon as the Solid Vision monsters exploded, blood bursted out only to wet Shiji's face.

- Mmmmm..That had to hurt.. - he said as he whipped the blood from his face with his hand - You are a Signer that talkes to Duel Spirits, right? That's why I made this Duel special..... when a monster is destroyed..that monster's Spirit will suffer damage as well.. If they are destroyed 3 times...the Spirit itself is destroyed.. Doesn't that sounds fun? - Shiji laughed as hard as he could, so Luna would get even more scared. Luna fell to the ground for a few minutes. The Duel was draining her Energy, she fell how all of her energy left her. Sunlight Unicorn appeared on her field again meaning her turn was over.

-Well well, not very talkativ, are you? Ok, My Move..hhehehehehe....- Shiji said as he drew a card from his Deck. - Mmmmmm...sweet... I summon Zombie Master in Attack Mode! - Shadows began to overpower the light that had been shed upon the Duel as Zombie Master erupted from the ground. - Now check out his Ability, by discarding 1 card from my hand, I get to Special Summon Regenerating Mummy from my Grave! Hahahahahahahahaha! - Regenerating Mummy reappeared on the field, Luna's knees began to turn weak as she kept falling again and again, every time she stood up. Shiji looked at Luna and smiled for moment, he raised his hand and said "Trap Card Open! Ring of Destruction!" , Luna collapsed once again, but this time couldn't get up, she knew what was next... In her mind, 2 bright Red eyes appeared, they were staring at her, deeply looking into her soul, the eyes weren't able to talk, but Luna could hear them.

"Spirit Signer.. you are going to lose this Duel, and your life will become my own, with your power, I shall become the embodiment of Death in this Human World, I shall make this rotten civilization crumble, and on top of it, I shall build my new Empire, where I will be law and Chaos at the same time!" Luna turned around and saw how her Unicorn was anihilated by and explosion, suddenly the chain pulled her closer to the bloody pool, Luna bean to feel sleepy, her pain was bigger thn anything she had ever fellt, even worse than when the mark digged into her skin because of trouble. Leo began to scream and cry, he knew Luna was going to lose

- LUNAAAAA!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- He cried as he saw Zombie Master attack Luna directly.

Luna LP 400 Shiji LP 2200

Shiji couldn't help but to smile at the sigt of Luna being dragged closer and closer into the pool, it was a great sensation form him, he could feel Luna was fighting against death, but couldn't do a thing about it. Shiji called his last attack against Luna, she closed her eyes and said... "Leo... Yusei, Aki.. sorry" ... she received Shiji's final blow.

Luna LP 0 LOST Shiji LP 2200 WON

The chain made her submerge into the pool full of blood, she needed to breath, but was unable to even open her eyes. All of a sudden, it stopped, Luna stopped feeling, she stopped moving. Shiji showed his yellowish teeth to Leo who kept on crying and crying, he couldn't imagine life without his beloved Sister, Luna. Shiji looked at the ground and said..."It's time, 97 common lives taken, and 1 Signer Life taken... you are ready to awaken, my God" ..

Yusei got out of Goodwin's garage with his Duel Runner and looked at the Sky... even though it was 1 PM, the Sun had given space to the Moon already. However, there were no stars. Suddenly the ground began to shake, it was some type of earthquake, Yusei looked at the city and saw how the Kaiba Corp. Tower began to crumble. Something was not right at all, Yusei could hear thousands of people screaming in terror.... Yusei was confused, but he quickly began to tremble in his feet, he had an idea of wha could be going on, but he deeply wished he was wrong.

"Could it be... Shiji's God has awakened?....."

Sorry for the late and short chapter, but school started again, and I've barely had time to write. Be sure to read next weeks chapter that could be delayed as well due to my exam week XD


	6. Chapter 6

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lost Feelings

Chapter 6: Lost Utopia and Found Hope

2 MONTHS LATER

Hope seemed to have fated on that instant. The Earthquake that had hit New Domino destroyed everything, the only building that was standing was a huge tower that had Luna's mark as an emblem. The Signers' greatest fear had become true, Shiji's God, which they came to know as "Death Master Haster" had vanished almost every single hope the Human race had of survival. Terror roamed every inch of the world, the UN feared that this God would soon unleash his wrath upon the rest of the civilization. The only ones stopping this God were a group of Rebels led by 3 Signers..and an arm in a container.

The Signers had been living in a now deserted Satellite area near a completely anihilated Daedalus Bridge. Yusei was sitting on his tent, this fight between good and evil, had now become a Holy War between the Crimson Dragon and Haster. He kept on looking at the ground looking at all of his flashing memories. No one had heard a thing from Shiji in a while, Yusei was the last one to see him, right after the Earthquake. Jack entered his tent and looked at Yusei. He seemed a bit surprised, but happy at the same time.

- Is everything ok? - Jack asked.

- Yeah, I was just thinking, how's everything out there? Has Goodwin returned?- Yusei answered.

- Yes, he brought the "Shadow Expert".. his reputation surprising, this guy has actually been into the Shadows, he defeated Darkness itself, and Light... - Yusei was astonished, he had never heard Jack say anything like that from someone before.

- How can there be such a person? How does Goodwin know him? - Yusei began to ask rapidly.

- Why don't you come out and see for yourself? - Jack got out of the tent. Yusei began to smile... maybe this guy had a way to bring back Luna. Yusei stood up and got out of the tent. The daylight had a redish color, the ground looked like a wasteland. Yusei looked around and saw people were gathered in the center of the area looking at 2 people Dueling.

- My Blackwing Armed Wing can now Attack you directly! Go! - Crow cried.

- Sweet, but I have a Trap! A Hero Emerges! - said his opponent. - Now, you pick a card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I can Summon it! And since I only have 1, you have no choise! I Summon out Yubel! - Crow's opponent looked extremely young, but had a strange energy emating from him, he seemed like a tough opponent. The monster known as Yubel appeared erupting from the Earth. "An Angel with Dark Wings" Yusei thought as he looked at the monster.

- Hah! 0 Attack Points! What's chance does that thing have against my Armed Wing? He'll whipe it out of the Field! Now Attack, finish that Yubel now!! - Yubel's eyes began to glow as Armed Wing attacked, Yubel endured the hit. Crow's opponent laughed at him.

- Wow! Your monsters are very cool, but looks like you didn't do your homework! Yubel cannot be destroyed by battle! And any Damage I receive, is dealt to the opponent instead! - A beam of light crossed the entire Playing Field and hit Crow, he was pushed all the way out of the Field, until he hit a gas container.

Crow LP 0 LOSS Opponent LP 2300 WIN

- Gotcha! Tha was a Sweet Duel! - The stranger turned around and looked at Yusei as he smiled.

. Hey! I'm Yuki Judai! Pleased to meet 'ya! You must be Yusei, I heard you're preety good, wanna throw down? - Yusei looked at Judai for a moment, he had heard rumors of a Duelist that had roamed the Land searching for tough opponents to defeat, but he never thought he'd be this young.

- Say... How old are you? - Yusei asked as he kept looking at Judai.

-Me? Oh right! I'm.... come to think of it I don't know! Since Spirits do not age, and my soul is fused with one, I don't age myself! - Yusei was getting very annoyed by this guy..they seemed to be complete opposites.

- So..your Immortal?... well, are you going to help us or not? - Yusei was surprised to hear he was fused with a Spirit, but it wasn't such a big deal to him, he just wanted to know if he was able to help against Haster.

- Well, to tell the truth, this is not my battle, but I can still tell you a way to bring her back. - Judai said.

- There IS a way!? Tell me! - Yusei seemed happy, it was the first time in 2 months that he actually smiled.

- Ok, she can see Duel Spirits, right? The Spirit Realm has a special rule for the people who can see them, if a Spirit Duelist is defeated by a Dark Duelist, and killed, the Spirit Duelist's Life can be gambled in a Duel. However, both parts must accept the deal. So if you are able to reack Haster and convince him to Duel you with Luna's life in the line, you can still make her live!

- Dude, that sounds ridiculous - Jack said as he approached Yusei and Judai.

- Come on... I`ve faced an evil beam of light that wanted to kill us all, I've fought against an old man who was barely able to talk, and almost lost... If I think about it, this sounds very very reasonable. - Judai said as he turned around and faced a crowd. - So, having said that, who wants to Duel me huh????! - he shouted. Yusei closed his eyes and tried to relax... his so called specialist was a kid that only wanted to "throw down" as he called it. However, the little advice he provided was more than enough, Yusei was thankfull to him in a way, he even considered Dueling him after everything was over, but for now, i was time for him to get ready, his fight was about to begin.

Middle of the night. Shiji was sitting at the end of a giant dinning room looking at a clock. His God had been reborn into this world, and Shiji, like every loyal servant, wanted his reward for making it happen. Sadly, 1 Signer's energy wasn't enough to make bring him to this world fully charged. He needed 1 more strong sacrifice. Shiji looked at the paintings that were hanging from the walls, every painting had at least 1 refence to Death or Blood, one painting caught his attention in particular, it was a hand that had strings coming out from the tip of it's fingers, the hand was spilled with blood, and in the background you could easily see a knife. "Der Hand des totet" was the name of tha painting, it was German for "The dead's hand". The sound of footsteps crossed the entire room, Shiji stood up and bowed down, he wanted to give a good impresion, despite the fact that they had already met. Shiji looked up for a moment and saw Haster was standing in front of him. Haster was a tall bald man, thatgave the chills to anyone around him, he had pitch dark eyes, and a lot of his veins were on the outside of his face, his hands were no more than a bunch of bones joined togheter with some muscle, he didn't even have flesh on most of his body, he was wearing nothing but some jeans he had picked up the moment he was born into this world, so everyone could see Luna's Dragon Mark on his half made chest, yes, it was half made, since you could see his heart beating on the other side. Haster looked at Shiji and said with a cold voice: "Stand up Shiji" . Shiji immediatly stopped his bow. Haster looked at him for a moment.

- It's been 2 months and I haven't given you your reward, right? - Haster said.

- N-No...sir.... you haven't... - Shiji timidly said.

- Well, did you run that errand for me? The one I told you was of great importance? - Haster said again, as he looked at his completely destroyed hand.

- Erhhmm... I am very sorry Sir, His Neos Deck totally crushed mine, I wasn't able to catch him, he was too powerfull for me, I won't fail you next time! - Shiji nervously said as he began to tremble.

- A pity, I know you won't fail me again, after all, I gave you life, and I can take it away from you. - Haster closed his eyes and turned around, he walked all thw way to the Dinning Room's door, where he stopped for a few seconds only to say "I just love puppets, they make people laugh for a while" Haster walked out of the Room. Shiji relaxed for a moment, his interview was finnaly over. Suddenly 1 000 000 silver strings began to swiftly move a cross the entire room, Shiji looked at them frightened, they were rapidly weaving a huge net in front if him. Out of nowhere, Shiji fell to the ground, he couldn't move at all, he moved his eyeball to the left, only to see a few strings had stabbed his body, Shiji felt how the strings were still moving inside his body, making they're way to the center of his body. Shiji then began to feel a sting in his chest, he looked at it and saw a string that was coming out from his chest. The string was red, it had touched his heart and was now piercing through his entire body, the string kept moving, enveloping an immovilized Shiji in a strage web that looked a lot like the Crimson Dragon. The string re-entered Shiji's body piercing his eye, Shiji began to cry because of the pain he began to feel, he desperatly tried to brake free, but everytime he tried it, another string appeared out of nowhere to hold him, The strings began to become sharp, Shiji's entire body began to bleed from everywhere, he could barely stand the suffering he fellt. On top of him thousands of strings joined togheter to form a giant knife-like figure on top of his head, Shiji looked at the giant thing. As he tried to break free from his web he could only think of Haster himself, how could he have betrayed him? Could he be so cruel?. Shiji looked at that giant knife as it got closed to his face, Shiji began to lose all of his strenght, he opened his eyes widely as the giant thing began to cut through his face.

Haster took out a bottle of wine, and served himself on a little crystal cup, he took a sip from it and looked out the window, "What a beautiful sunset" he said as he closed his eyes. Haster finished his cup , and served himself a little more. Suddenly, a scream of terror began to ran through the hallways of the tower, the cry was filled with pain and suffering, it was as if someone's head was being cut slow and painfully while that person was kept alive. Haster smiled as he drank a little more wine, he knew those were Shiji's screams of terror. He placed the cup down for a moment and began to think.

- Perhaps I should have just made his heart stop instead of crushing his head..I could have kept it as a souvenir...hmmmm... - Haster looked out the window, he began to sense a strong power coming towards him. He knew he had to prepare his Deck for a fight...

People, I'm very sorry about the late updates, but school began, and I cannot update as frequently, until classes are over again on june 26th XD, because of this, I have to tell you all, the story will only have ..about 12 chapters. Now, I wanted to give you all a little preview of next week's chapter.

" Yusei looked at Akiza's lips for a moment, the fight would probably last a long while, he wanted to show to Akiza his true feelings for her. Rose petals began to flote in the air, it was a sign that the moment was going to live on in they're memories forever. Aki closed her eyes and got closer to Yusei, he began to blush intensily, but he closed them as well, and moved closer to Aki's face, the beauty of the moment was amazing, all of those enclosed feelings would soon be released in that one beautiful kiss" .... Chapter 7 "My Feelings for You" Stay tuned XD


	7. Chapter 7

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lost Feelings.

Chapter 7: "My Feeling for You"

- Leo, are you going to be alright? - Yusei looked at Leo who was just sitting inside his tent, doing nothing.

- Y-Yeah, I think so... - Leo said.

- Hmm.. Leo, you and Luna's birthday is coming up, try to cheer up!

- How can I!?!? What happens if you fail to bring Luna back!????? - Leo stood up and kicked a nearby rock, he had been angry at Yusei, Jack and Akiza for letting Luna die, he had probably lost almost all of his trust in them

- Huhhh...Leo, I`ve always tried to keep my promises, I am going to try my best to bring Luna back, I'm gonna find Haster and beat him! - Yusei said, he stood up and got ready to leave the tent, but as he was walking out, Leo grabbed his jacket, as if wanting him to stop for a moment.

- If you are going up against Haster, he'll probably be strong, why don't you take my Power Tool Dragon? - Leo took his card out of his pocket and handed it to Yusei, he was sad about Luna, but if there was a way to bring her back, he would make his best effort to be of help.

- Leo, thank you, I'll take good care of it. - Yusei opened his Deck Box and placed it on his Extra Deck. He left the tent and saw everyone was looking at Judai Duel again. In the past few days, he had defeated, Crow, Jack, and hundred of rebels. It seemed he was undefeatable, even though Yusei was convinced he could last a few good rounds against him, but was more concentrated on his Duel against Haster. Jack approached him with his Deck on his hand, he seemed a bit annoyed because of his loss against Judai.

- Yusei, I have a question for you... - Jack said

- What is it? - Yusei quickly answered.

- Are you confident you are gonna win? - Jack asked.

-Well, I'll try my best... b..

- Trying is for losers! Yusei! Now tell me, are you confident or not!? - Yusei glared at Jack for a moment, it seemed he had a point, although Yusei had no idea wht it was.

- No jack..I`m not confident I`m going to win... - Yusei whispered.

-Thought so, that's why I have something I`d like you to borrow.- Jack proudly said.

- Hmm...what? Your pretty earings? - Yusei answered. Jack sighed for a moment.... he was pissed.

- Nooo.... I actually wanted to give you my Red Dragon Archfiend... with it, there is no way you'll lose. - Jack threw his card at Yusei , he looked at it for a moment, before he added it to his Deck Box.

- Thank you Jack, I'll try to return it safely

- What did I just say about trying!?!?!.- Jack abrutly shouted.

- Well, you did steal my Stardust from me so you could become Champion.... - Yusei smiled as if thoughtful, to which Jack replied with a cinical smile.

- Steal it from me, and you can consider yourself DEAD! - Jack said again.

- Fine.... say..where's Aki? - Yusei asked yet again.

- Her? I think she was on the Duel Arena watching Crow's rematch against that Judai kid.- Jack answered.

- Ok, thanks! - Yusei turned around and hurried up to the Duel Arena, he fellt as if he needed to tell her the truth. He looked around the Arena for a while, searching for her, with no luck at all, he could only see a variety of Hero monsters cutting the air nearby as Crow got plummeled...again.

He kept on looking around the entire area until he was able to denote a woman with a Red Dress, and high heels, he got closer her a saw she was just sitting around watching an always red Sky. Yusei, without making any noise, sat down besides her and looked at her.

- What are you doing? - He asked. She turned her head and faced him.

- Nothing, just lookiing at the redish sky, and you?. She answered.

- Ehhh... I...uhhh..I.. - Yusei began to blush, Aki saw him and began to smile. She closed her eyes and hugged Yusei's arm.

- Remember the time you and I were at the Hospital? It was right after your Duel with Shiji. - Aki seemed happy, she was always happy when talking to Yusei, ever since The Dark Signers were defeated.

- Yeah...I was in a hurry, so we couldn't t-talk m-mu-much!... - Yusei wasn't even able to speak anymore. He was barely able to say what he wanted to.

- Your reaction told me a lot of things that day... since then I've wanted to ask you something... what do you feel for me? - Aki closed her eys and began to blush as well, it took her a lot of courage to say those things to him.

- W-What!? I..I.. Don't... Understand... all of a sudden... - It seemed Yusei had just lost his cool big time.

- You wanna know what I feel for you? - Aki asked.

- Ehhh!?!?!?! Whut!?!..I... I!!.. What do you feel..? - Yusei was on the edge right now, he couldn't afford to make a dumm mistake, he just wasn't good with girls.

- Ever since the Fortune Cup, you've always been there for me, you've always protected me, and I know you wil always be there for me... To be honest, I lo.... - Yusei opened his eyes to the max for a moment, he was absolutely astonished, he fellt as if his heart was going to burst out because of the joy he fellt.

- You don't have to say it Aki... - Yusei interrupted - I have always tried my best to be of help to my friends... but, I never thought, I'd begin to feel something like this for one of them.... - Aki gave a timid smile to Yusei as he continued speaking. - Aki, the day I was attacked by Shiji..I was on my way to your house, because... I wanted to say something to you..something very important... - He said. Yusei looked at Akiza's lips for a moment, the fight would probably last a long while, he wanted to show to her his true feelings. Rose petals began to flote in the air, it was a sign that the moment was going to live on in their memories forever. Aki closed her eyes and got closer to Yusei, he began to blush intensily, but he closed them as well, and moved closer to Aki's face, the beauty of the moment was amazing, all of those enclosed feelings would soon be released in that one beautiful kiss.

- Yusei...is it really Ok? - Aki quietly whispered to him. However, Yusei didn't answer, he still had his eyes closed, Aki chose to stay quiet as well. Their lips joined togheter for the very first time. The moment was perfect, Yusei heart began to raise quickly, he had dreamed with that moment for too long..."Her lips have a sweet taste" , he tought as he hugged Aki, they didn't want the moment to end, Rose petals kept faling from the Sky completely covering the lifeless Floor, Aki had her eyes completely closed, her face was extremely red, it was the first time she ever fellt something like this, for her, this was really love.

The beauty of the moment was only interrupted by a Smiling Judai who had come along to see Yusei.

- Wow! Am I interrupting something? - Judai asked. Suddenly Yusei and Aki both openedd their eyes and moved away from each other swiftly. Judai looked at them for a moment, they were both red, looking at the ground and standing up straight as if they were going to be punished.

- You remind me of Asuka and me Hahaha. - Judai laughed for a moment, but stopped as he remember what he had come to do. - Oh Yeah! Jack wanted me to tell you that your Duel Runner's fixed and ready to head towards Haster. You better hurry up, He and Crow are waiting for you, also, I think I'm coming as well, maybe I'll get some fun Duels there! - Yusei looked at Aki and waved Good bye to her, it was th only thing he could do with Judai there, he turned around and began to walk away. He then fellt how Aki hugged him from behind, Yusei turned his head around and saw Aki was smiling. She looked at Yusei with a big smile on her face.

- Don`t die on me, ok? - She said. - Remember, you still have my Black Rose Dragon with you. - She gave him a timid kiss and let him go.

- I promise I won't die today. - he firmly said. - wait for me ¿Ok?..and, please take care of Luna until we return... - Yusei hugged Aki on last time before leaving.

Everything was set, the engines were at full capacity, and they were faster than ever. Yusei put on his helmet and placed his Deck on his left Arm. Jack hopped on his Duel Runner and placed himself besides Yusei. So did Crow, Judai approached the 3 Duelist with a common motorcycle. The 3 of them looked at Judai a bit worried.

- What? I can't afford a Duel Runner, this one is just for transporting me. I prefer Duels on the Ground. - Judai said energetically. Yusei, Jack and Crow tuened their sites to the road.

- Remember, the plan is as following, Jack and Crow have to cover Yusei on the way, I will protect and guide him until we reach Haster. If one of us is killed, the rest has to continue on, Ok? - Judai looked at all of them, they all said yes with their heads.

- Then let's go! - Yusei quickly said. Everyone stepped on the gas and raced quickly until they dissapeared from sight.

On the way, Yusei was thinking a lot, "Stupid Judai, interrupting like that" he thought, he was obviously mad at him, but he knew he had to put that apart for now, as their final Showdown with Haster was about to begin.

Shoot da woop, tough to write Chapter, I tried my best to hand it in on time everyone XD Now a sneek peek of Next week's chapter.

" We were given Life because of Master Haster, he gave freedom to Shiji and us, in exchange for our services. We have to kill you.... Yusei and Judai allowed Crow and Jack to deal with them for now, they had to hurry up and reach Haster who was looking at them from the top of his tower." Chapter 8 "Return of the Hero Deck" coming out next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lost Feelings

Chapter 8: Return of the Hero Deck

The wind was getting colder and colder as Yusei, Jack, Crow and Judai approached the center of a destroyed New Domino City. Yusei held 3 of the powerful Signer Dragons in his Deck Box, along with his best Deck, but was still feeling uncomfortable, he knew Haster was strong, and that he wouldn't bring Luna back to life that easily. Jack was even more nervous, his ace card wasn't in his Deck, the only card in his Synchro Deck was a Exploder Dragonwing, and the rest of his Archfiend Support Cards were useless, he didn't think he'd last long against a tough opponent. Crow was struggling to keep his cool with Judai around, he just couldn't forget the 5 times he was defeated by him. "Damm...he's very lucky.... to think he always draws what he needs when the Duel gets tough..." he thought, he looked at Judai for a moment, Crow became surprised and lost some of his control over the Duel Runner, he was shure he saw Judai's eyes change color, Yusei slowed down a little and got near Crow.

- Are you Ok!?! - Yusei shouted so Crow heard him.

- Yeah! I just lost control there for a sec! - Yusei understood and continued on, Crow oon the other hand kept turning around to see if Judai's eyes changed color again, with no luck at all. Suddenly, a giant pillar of stone erupted from the ground making Crow fall from his Duel Runner, He was sent flying a few meter away. He landed on his chest, but was able to stand up, Jack, Yusei and Judai stopped and quickly got down from their Runners, they hurried up and helped Crow stand up.

They all thought an emergent Pillar was just to ackward to let it slide, they gathered around it to see what was that thing, in it, an engraving was found. "Here lies Yamamoto Haster, a man that gave his life for entertainment". Yusei looked at the engraving again, "Haster tombstone?" he thought, suddenly the pillar broke into millions of shards, the shards rained upon them like normal rain would fall in a storm, Jack got hit by a shard in the face, he bled an awful lot, but seemed Ok, when the shards stopped raining, they were able to see 2 shadows in the distance dissapear. Crow began to tremble, shadows don't just appear and then dissapear all of a sudden. Judai began to feel a something running trough his spine, it ws fear. Yusei began to feel it as well, it ws just like the fear Shiji produced when he was around.

- I'm am sorry to say, you cannot keep on going. - A voice said from nowhere, it ws a male's voice, it wasn't as horrible as Shiji's, but it was still creepy.

- Haster does not have to deal with the likes of you, we can perfectly finish you off. - A woman`s voice said. Yusei began to back away a little scared, when, all of a sudden, 2 hands erupted from the ground and grabbed on to Yusei feet, The hands began to pull him into the ground, Judai looked at this and quickly activated his Duel Disk.

- Neos!!!! - He cried as he played the card on his Field. Fron the sky, Elemental Hero Neos fell to the ground, he grabbed on to Yusei's hand and pulled him all the way out, the hands submerged again into the ground. Everyone present was surprised to see Neos was not a hologram, they looked at Judai astonished for a moment before 2 corpses emerged from the shadows.

- Why can't you all just die!?!?!?- 1 of the shadows said.

- Indeed, Why!?!?!? Death is the only thing that brings true peace... - Said the other. They began to walk closer to the group, Yusei stepped back for when he looked at one of the corpses' face. It looked as if it had been knitted togheter, the eyes were on the lower part of the face, and the mouth was just besides the ear.

- Who are you!?!? - Jack cowardly asked.

- We are just humble followers... Haster brought freedom to us, and we are repaying him. - said one of them.

- We are known as Shitokei and Shinome, we are here to stop you 4. - replied the other. Jack looked at the others, "I hate to admit it, but Yusei's the one with the skills to beat Haster, he cannot be stopped here" he thought.

- I suppose you wanna settle this with a Duel.. - Jack quickly said.

- Hehehehehehe, sure. - Said Shitokei, who's face was even worse than Shinome's, it didn't looked as if it were knitted togheter, but a lot of it's skin was missing, and you could see parts of his Skull and Muscle creeping out of a deformed face that seemed to have been created by the Devil itself.

- Very well, we'll have a 2 on 2 Duel. Me and Crow vs You 2 , what do you say? - Jack said yet again. Crow rapidly turned around and looked at Jack, he was incredibly scared, but in the end, he accepted the Duel.

- Fine Hehehehehehe let us Duel. - Shitokei said. Jack de-attached the Duel Disk in his Runner and placed his Deck on it.

- Yusei, Judai, We'll take care of these guys, now Hurry up and reach Haster!. - Yusei looked at Crow and Jack, and nodded with his head. he looked at Judai for a moment, then they both stepped on the gas and hurried towards Haster's Tower.

- Ok pal, let's see what you've got! - Jack said right before the Duel started.

Yusei was out og Jack and Crow's side by now, the tower was a few miles away, they would reach it in 5 minutes. Yusei kept on thinking about Aki... he couldn't deal with the fact that they weren't togheter at that 1 moment. Judai was only trying to figure out Haster's Deck, it surely was a strong one, but it wasn't unbeatable. After a few minutes inside their thoughts they were standing in front of Haster's tower, a golden one, with a red Dragon Claw as it's emblem.

- Haster... - Yusei said. - Are you ready Judai?

- I was born ready man! - Judai rapidly said as he stepped in front of the Tower's Main Gate. Yusei smiled at him and stepped forward as well, the Gate opened all of a sudden.

- Come in my guests, I've been waiting... - a voice began to speak to them, it seemed to come out of nowhere, it seemed to drain their energy as it speaked.

- Haster, where are you!?!? - Yusei shouted.

- Hahahahaha! Inside my tower of course, I'm not the kind of person who hides from my enemies. I'm on the third floor, it's the Duel Arena. - Yusei glared for a moment, he grabbed Judai by the arm and began to run towards the stairs. They reached the Second Floor, it was a dinning room, Yusei took a look around only to find it was covered with millions of silver strings and pieces of flesh scattered everywhere, Yusei looked at the table, it seemed as if someone was sitting on the far end of it.

- Who is it? - Judai asked with no answer given. Yusei walked towards the end of the table, he began to notice it wasn't just any person. He got close to the beautiful chair that looked as if it had been made on the 15th Century to see the man was Shiji.

- Shiji..what..? - Shiji's hand began to move, Yusei thought it was alive for a moment, but the light that came through a blood tainted blood revealed a String that was coming out of his hand.

- A puppet? - Judai asked himself.

- INDEED! A puppet! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - the wretched voice said. - I have always had a heart on for puppets! They make people happy! hehehe... want to see him dance? - Shiji stood up from his chair and began to move, his hands moved up in the air, 2 strings pulled the ends of hs mouth to make him smile. It was a fiendish act, Shiji had been cruel, but no man deserved Shiji's punishment.

- Has.....ter.... - Shiji was able to say while he began to Caramel Dance.

- Shiji! - Yusei shouted.

- He's..too cruel.. he has kept me on... the edge of Death for days, He made... dogs eat my insides... he made... a million wasps sting my throat... all for his enter...tainment..... - Yusei checked his neck looking for the stings. They were there. There were millions of them in his throat.

- Ohhhh... no fun if you talk Shiji! - Haster's voice said. Yusei heard it, and quickly left the Dinning Room along with Judai to reach the third floor.

A giant door stood in front of both Yusei and Judai, Haster was behind that door for sure.

- What type of Deck did you bring? - Yusei asked at Judai.

- What Type??? Only my best Hero Deck for the Ocassion! - Judai replied anxiously.

- Sounds strong, Ok, let us go in. - Yusei pushed the door in order to pass and saw a man standing in the middle of a room, a beautiful room, it had a gigantic window in the back that covered the entire wall.

- Haster! - Judai said. The man began to laugh and laugh at his new victims, Yusei glared at him, it was Haster, no doubt.

- Haster! Release Luna now! - Yusei shouted at him.

- Hehehehehe..why would I do that? - Haster camly replied.

- ....I.... wanna bet her Life in a Duel against you....- Yusei began to say. - If I win, you'll release every Signer that has been taken by your wrath. However, if I lose, you get my Life along with the rest of my Resistance, they will join you, ..if I lose.... - Yusei concluded.

- Are you shure? That is a big bet only to save a little girl.... - Haster said.

- She's a friend, and I'll do anything for my Friends! - Yusei quickly said.

- Yusei.... - Judai mummbled.

- Fine! You 2 will face off against me! I'll have 8000 LP and each of you 4000. Beat me and you get your precious friends back... lose and DIE! - Yusei and Judai activated their Duel Disks in front of Haster.

Yusei 4000LP Judai 4000LP Haster 8000LP

The Duel was on, the fate of the Signers was on the line.... Judai and Yusei were fighting against the embodiment of Death..... one mistake would cost them.... Will they succeed against Haster?????? They would soon find out.

Chapter 9: Circus

" Yusei LP 100 Judai LP 100 Haster 8000

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you haven't even scratched me! You will not win with my Ace card in play! - Haster face showed his insanity as he saw Judai trying his best to stand up from the puddle of blood he was in....."


	9. Chapter 9

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lost Feelings

by Aduna99

Chapter 9: Circus

Yusei 4000LP Judai 4000LP Haster 8000LP

- I`ll take the iniciative... hehe..my Draw! - Haster said as he drew a card from the top of his Deck. He looked at the card a fiendishly smiled.- I Summon out, Fiend's Clown in ATK Mode! (ATK 1900 DEF 1500. Lore: When this card attacks, you take 600 points of Damage) - The ground beneath them began to shake until Dark Hole appeared in the middle of the Field, from it, an armless clown with a burned faced came out. Haster's smile allowed his yellow teeth to be shown, Yusei noticed he had Luna's mark burned into his Chest. His arm began to give him a freezing pain, he looked at it and noticed his Signer Mark was glowing in brigth red, Judai saw this as well as his eyes changed color. "I sense a powerful energy coming from him, it seems you aren't the only one with a Spirit in them..." Judai began to hear in his head, Yubel appeared by his side as well as Neos. Judai smiled for a moment, but then rememberd he was Dueling Haster.

- I'll set 3 cards face down and end my turn! - Haster finnaly said.

- Ok then, it's my Move! - Yusei said. - Draw!..... I summon out Ghost Gardna in Defense Mode! - Shadow began to move on the Field as Ghost Gardna was summoned (DEF 1900) - I set 3 Cards Face-Down, and end my Turn... - Yusei concluded. Judai Hurried up and Drew a card from his Deck.

- Ok, My move! - Judai looked at his hand and began to get anxious with excitment. - This is gonna be awesome! I play Polimerization! I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix togheter to form..Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! - Fire erupted from behind Judai as the figure of a Rising Hero began to appear on the field (ATK 2100). - Now! Flame Wingman Attacks you Clown - Wingman flew through the room until he reached Fiend's Clown. However, right before Wingman could hit Haster's Monster, he activated a Trap.

- Trap Card Open! "Death's Damage"! During the turn this card was activated, I receive no Battle Damage, and, as long as it remains on the Field, any Effect Damage I would receive is deflected back at my opponent! - Flame Wingman destroyed Fiend's Clown, but just when he was about to hit Haster, the Continous Trap "Death's Damage" took effect on Judai's LP. Haster's game began to shine upon them as Judai began to burn, scorching flames hit him on the chest. Judai cried out of pain as he hit the ground.

- JUDAI!- Yusei shouted.

Yusei 4000LP Judai 2100 LP Haster 8000 LP.

But before Yusei could help Judai out, Haster activated another card.

- Hehehehehe! Trap card open! "Pain Shooter" (Lore: Activate only when your opponent receives Effect Damage, inflict damage to your opponent equal to double the Damage they took before.) - Haster began to laugh as a giant beam hit Yusei's shoulder and pushed him to the end of the room.

Yusei 200LP Judai 2100LP Haster.

Yusei collapsed to the ground looking at the ceiling, everything was blurry, he couldn't even move, he could only smell his own blood, gushing out of his body, he turned his head around and saw his jacket was all burned up, just like his shoulder, Judai managed to stand up and walk to where Yusei was laying.

- Are you Ok? - Judai asked. Yusei tried to stand up and look at Haster.

- Yeah, I'm fine. - he said.

- Then I'm not doing my job correctly Hahahahahahaha! - Haster began to laugh again, looking at a wounded Yusei trying to stand up, he looked at the pair struggling to keep control, he saw their suffering and enjoyed it like nothing else was important to him, he saw Yusei managed to stand up and decided to go on with his turn.

- Guess It's my turn! - Haster said. - Draw! .... I summon out the Tuner Monster "Krebons" from my hand! (LV2 ATK 1200), Then, I play the Spell Card "Marionette Scale" which allows me to use your Elemental Hero Monster as Synchro Material! - Flame Wingman began to dissolve into 6 shining stars, Krebons quickly followed making 2 more. 3 Giant Rings appeared and surrounded the flying stars right above Haster.

"The Power of God shines upon you, make your power mine...Allow Death to engulf my Opponent!!! Synchro Summon, Rise.... Death Deity- Shiai!"

- A huge puddle of blood erupted from the ground, quickly followed by a stone hand attached to a huge Black Dragon with Silver eyes and 2 yellow stripes going all the way from his mouth to his tail.

(ATK 4000 DEF 0, Lore: This card cannot be selected as an attack target, except by a Synchro Monster, if this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the End Phase. As long as this card remains face up on the Field, your opponent can only Activate Quick-Play Spell Cards from his hand. When this card is destroyed, destroy all other cards on your opponent's side of the Field.)

- Sadly... - continued on Haster. - Due to "Marionette Scale", this turn, Shiai's ATK is halved.... but, even with 2000 ATK Points.... I swear, Judai, you are going to suffer! ATTACK! DEADLY SHADOW!!! - The Black Dragon sprouted his Wings and raised his body ready to attack, it charged a pitch-black beam in his mouth which it fired at Judai hitting him right on the face, he just left a string of blood as he flew across the room until he hit a crytal wall on the back. The wall shattered into pieces which fell on top of a wounded Judai.

Yusei 200LP Judai 100LP Haster 8000LP.

- I'm not done! Quick Play Spell Card "Hallowed Gunfire" Activate! Hahahahahaha! This card activates when I succesfully Attack my opponent Directly... it cuts my opponents LP in half!. - Scorching Fire enveloped Yusei. Screams were heard coming from his mouth as the flames completely engulfed his body, he fell to the ground unable to stand, trying to, but still unable.

Yusei LP 100 Judai LP 100 Haster 8000

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you haven't even scratched me! You will not win with my Ace card in play! - Haster's face showed his insanity as he saw Judai trying his best to stand up from the puddle of blood he was in, and Yusei trying to cover his wounds with his hand in vain.- I end my turn.... - Haster said. Yusei stood up and looked at Judai who was heavily bleeding and had no strenght to stand up, he pulled himself togheter and managd to Draw a Card from the Top of His Deck.

- Draw! - He was barely able to say, "I've got 3 cards face down, 3 cards in my Hand, and 1 Monster" he thought, he looked at his Hand and saw it was Time to make his Move. - I Summon out, the Tuner Monster "Junk Synchron"! (LV3 ATK 1300)... and since I summoned a Monster to the Field I can Special Summon "Turbo Booster" from my Hand! - "Rally" he thought again, "This one's for you!" - Now I tune my LV3 Junk Synchron, with my LV4 Ghost Gardna and my LV1 Turbo Booster! - A huge Light surrounded the whole Field as shiny Dust began to fall from the ceiling.

"Clustering Hopes will Now Become a New Shining Star! Become the Path it's Light Shines Upon! Synchro Summon, Take Flight! Stardust Dragon!!!"

Rays of Light showered the entire Field as the Figure of a Powerful Dragon emerged from them! The Legendary Monster landed behind a standing Yusei horribly glaring at Haster and his Monster.

- I'm far from done! - Yusei shouted. - Trap Card Open! Continous Trap! "Synchro Duplication!" (Lore:Activate only when you Synchro Summon a Dragon-Type Monster, Special Summon a Synchro Monster from you Extra Deck who has the same LV as the Monster you summoned, it's effect is negated and it is destroyed during your next End Phase.) With this, I'm going to show you the ultimate power of the Signers!

The ruler's heartbeats begin now! Bear witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! Show Yourself!!, Red Dragon Archfiend!

- Fire covered up the left side of the Field as a 3000 ATK Power House was summoned to the Field, landing besides Stardust Dragon.

- Then I activate another Trap! "Limit Reverse" which allows me to bring back Ghost Gardna! - The shadow Monster reappeared on the Field, with pityful 0 ATK points. - Then, I play the Spell Card "Tuner Shell" which Special Summons a Tuner from my Grave! Come Forth! Junk Synchron! Although he won't be here for long! I tune my LV3 Junk Synchron and my LV4 Ghost Gardna! - "Aki, Jack, Leo.... I will not let you down!" he thought once more.

Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower... set into bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!

Rose petals began to flote in the air, just like in that time.... A huge Dragon covered with Petals showed itself in front of Haster's Monster looking at him directly in the eye.

- Now for my "Synchro Duplication!" Trap, with it, I get to summon out another LV7 Monster from my Extra Deck! Your are not going to live after this one!

Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!

Red eyes began to shine in the Darkness of the room, as the mechanical Dragon emerged from the shadows. Everything was set, the mighty power of 4 Synchro Monster was about to be unleashed upon a quiet Haster.

- Haster, I still Have 1 last Card to Activate, Quick Play Spell Open! Battle Tuned! So, by removing Junk Synchron from my Graveyard, Red Dragon Archfiend gains 1300 ATK!

-What!?!? - Haster Quickly replied! - I will not allow it! Final Trap Open! "Damage Smasher"! This card deals 1000 of Damege to my Opponent, and allows me to Draw 2 cards! - Yusei turned around and saw Judai couldn't stand up to dodge the Attack. Judai began to glow and twist in pain as the card's effect activated, he cried on the floor, asking for help, but Yusei could not do anything about it. He was out of cards to protect him from a deadly Attack.

Yusei 100LP Judai 0LP LOST Haster 8000LP

-JUDAI!!!!!!!! - Yusei hurried up to hold Judai, he saw his face... it was covered in blood, you could only see his Orange and Green eyes, glowing, looking directly at Yusei.

- Judai! Don't Die! I won't lose another Friend!- Judai raised his Hand and placed it on his forehead.

- Yusei.....Got..cha... That was.... a fun Duel...... - Yusei closed his eyes and allowed some tears to runs through his face, Judai smiled and closed his eyes, it was his Good Bye..... Yusei saw Judai corpse laying on his arms.... he closed his fists and stood up... he looked at Haster deeply in the eyes, Haster could see the hatred in Yusei eyes, it was a cold deep shun, its digged into Haster's soul deeply, it was the first time someone had looked at him like that.

- Haster.... I swear.... I will...SEND YOU TO HELL! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!!!! - Yusei raised his hand in order to command the 4 Dragons, although Haster seemed extremely calmed, he had a smile on his face which normally represented he had an evil trick up his sleeve..... would this trick of his save him and kill Yusei in the end????

Wow, it was a exciting chapter to write, I hope you had fun reading it, Chapter 11 will be out in around 10 days, that's why I updated quickly, it's gonna be a busy week. For now enjoy a preview of Chapter 10 "Revenge"

"Yusei began to see everything as if it were Dark. Haster's attack had knocked him out, he wasn't shure if he was dead or not, he couldn't feel his body, he could only see a light...... one that was calling for him......."


	10. Chapter 10

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lost Feelings

by Aduna99

Chapter 10: Revenge

Yusei 100LP Haster 8000LP

Haster had a cinical smile on his face, he knew he didn't have the upperhand against Yusei, he had his ace card out "Shiai", but Yusei had 4 of the best Ace Monsters out, but he was still smiling.

- Haster! You made a grave mistake hitting Judai instead of me, Now, I will send you directly to hell! - Yusei only kept shouting he was going to send him to Hell, he was obviously angry.... but Haster didn't care much about that.

- Young Signer.... You really want to know why I've been alterning my Attacks??? - Haster said with an evil smurck on his face. Yusei glared.

- Do I care? - Yusei shortly answered.

- I must remind you again... I am your Host, ...you cannot be rude with the Host Mr. Fudo.... - Haster replied.

- Haster.......- Yusei mumbled as he looked at him straight in the eye.

-Well..if you won't listen to me, I'll start my Turn.... - Haster drew a card from his Deck and looked at it..he had 3 cards in his hand, while Yusei had 0..... that was indeed boring for him. - I set a monster! And I set 2 Cards Face-Down!...My turn Ends... - Haster finished his turn looking at Shiai... his skinless hands began to tremble as he looked at the Dark Dragon.

- Ok Haster! My move! - Yusei shouted as he pulled a card from his Deck.- Hmp! I Attack your Face-down Monster with Power Tool! - Power Tool Dragon roared as he threew himself against the Mysterious Monster.... but Haster didn't even care.

- Trap Card Open! Waboku! - Power Tool crashed his arm against a flipped "Morphing Jar" who would not be destroyed by Battle this Turn. - Ha! Now for "Morphing Jar's Ability! We send all cards in our Hand to the Graveyard..and then we draw 5 new cards! - Yusei heard Haster and discarded his "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and drew 5 more cards.....

- I set 2 cards Face-down ad end my Turn! - Yusei said. He had a Red Dragon Archfiend powered by Battle Tuned in play and he still couldn't beat Shiai. Haster kept staring at Shiai, he turned around and faced Yusei.

- My Turn... - Haster said with a cold voice. He looked at the 6 cards in his hand... carefully planning his strategy. - I equip Shiai with the Spell Card "Black Pendant", which gives my Shiai a 500 point boost.... and.... it also comes with a bonus... now, if Black Pendant is destroyed, you'll receive 500 points of Direct Damage..which means you'll lose! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, Shiai can att...

- Not so fast!!!! I have a Trap! Threatning Roar! So before your Shiai Attacks, this cards prevents you from delclaring an Attack! - Yusei smiled at Hasters face, despite the flesh that was missing, you could see the horrid insane face he made when Yusei activated his Trap.

- Looks like you'll be safe for now...... I End my Turn... - Haster said.

- Fine! My Draw! - Yusei looked at his cards and realized he had just what was needed to survive. - I summon "Heal Wave Generator" in Defense Mode! And with it's ability, I gain 100 Points for every Level My Stardust has!.

Yusei 900LP Haster 8000LP

- I play 1 Card Face-Down and End My Turn!!! - Yusei finnaly said.

- Hehehehehehehe! OK, MY DRAW!!!! - Haster began to show his yellow sharp teeth as he saw the Dark Dragon stand besides him..... "You never leave my Side ..do you?.... Amber........." He thought as he looked at Shiai. Yusei saw Haster looking at the Dragon and decided to Trigger his Trap.

- Trap Card! Open! Thunder of Ruler! This Prevents you from entering your Battle Phase this Turn!.

- Just 1 More Signer............... - The Light coming from the window turned Red and a giant beam of Light hit Haster in the face, the beam seemed to burn his insides, but he kept on laughing and Laughing. Haster's body began flote in the middle of the room, his voice changed toa more deep and profound voice.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! THEY DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! - Yusei had no idea why this had happened until he saw the Tail Mark and the Wing Mark burn into Haster's face, flesh began to cover his entire body, his Eyes dissapeared and only left the holes. Yusei's Head Mark began to glow in Crimson Red Flames as Haster looked at him directly in the eyes.

- I AM UNDEFEATABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - A burst of Red light emerged from Haster's eyes, giving light to the entire room, and punching Yusei in the neck, he flew to the corner of the room. He saw how the light was reflected by many mirror that were carefully placed on the ceiling, he closed his eyes right before getting inpaled by a sword sticking out of the floor.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Yusei began to see everything as if it were Dark. Haster's attack had knocked him out, he wasn't shure if he was dead or not, he couldn't feel his body, he could only see a light...... one that was calling for him....... the Light began to shine like nothing he had ever seen before, in it, 4 shadows were able to be seen , "Yusei.....Yusei...." he began to hear, the shadows walked towards him....

- Luna.....Jack..... Crow... Ju...dai..... - Yusei said, even though he was barely able to speak.

- Yusei, I'm sorry, I got careless and lost... - Judai said.

- Yes..we did too... - Crow said as Jack nodded with his head.

- Yusei! Don't give up! You can still win!!!! - Luna said.

Yusei managed to stand up and looked at everyone, Judai got close to him and told him something in the ear. "Yusei, Aki is waiting for you on the Daedalus Bridge.... you cannot dissapoint her... here, take this..." Yusei opened his eyes and noticed Judai had left a card in his hand. Yusei knew that if he managed to win, all the Signers would be brought back to life..sadly... Judai was not a Signer... Yusei felt how a force began to push him away from his friends...they all waved goodbye before the Light got far too bright.........

Yusei turned around and saw a Giant Sword had crushed his left shoulder, he couldn't even cry because of pain. Haster, who was still glowing in bright red, saw Yusei trying to stand up, he had lost a lot of blood and was very weak to even move.

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! You are pityful! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!! - Yusei got on his knees and glared at Haster, he was ready to stand up and beat him once and for all. Haster stopped laughing and looked at Yusei. - Since I cannot Attack, I'll end my Turn here.

- O...k.... my Draw! - Yusei couldn''t move his shoulder, it was completely crushed, he couldn't feel anything anymore, he knew his shoulder was completely destroyed, but he would not allow Haster to win. The card on the top of Yusei's Deck began to glow in bright colors, emating a light that overpowered that of Haster's. "The Savior card?" Yusei thought, but when he touched the card, he got a different feeling..... Yusei drew the card and saw it was a Spell Card..."Tag Unity..." Yusei whispered as he read the card's effect. - Haster......... I play the Spell Card "Tag Unity"!!!! (Lore: This Card can only be activated if your Tag Partner has been defeated and your LP is 1000 or all cards in your hand to the Graveyard, then shuffle your Tag Partner's Deck and draw the top 5 Cards from it.) - Yusei's Deck covered itself in drops of blood that were falling from Yusei's shoulder, he looked at it and saw that, again, the top 5 cards from his Deck were glowing in bright green color. Yusei drew them and noticed most of them were Hero cards... but 1 of those cards, was just what he needed. - Then I play, the Spell Card "Super Polymerization"!! so, by discarding "Necro Gardna" I can fuse your Shiai, with my Black Rose, Stardust and Red Archfiend!!! - Haster stopped glowing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted as his Dragon got into a vortex of Light with the Rest of the Dragons.

Clustering Unity will now give birth to an all mighty force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Fuse up!! Rev it up! "Rage Dragon - Gatsu"!!!!!

Judai's Extra Deck flew in the Air before the "Gatsu" Card was placed on the Monster Zone. A huge explosion marked the appearance of the Final Dragon who flew in the Air besides the Tower. Haster looked out the giant Window and saw a fierce White Dragon with Red and Black stripes coming from his eyes all the way to the tail. The Dragon glared at Haster who got on his knees before it.

- Amber..... you in there....? - Haster said as he looked at the Giant Dragon.

- Amber? Who's Amber??? - Yusei quickly asked.

- Hehehehehe..... She was my daughter, when I was a simple mortal....- Haster said. Yusei, astonished by the fact, opened his eyes completely and saw Haster's eyes directly. - She... - Haster continued. - She lived with me ever since her mother had died, I tried my best to feed her, give her everything that was necesary, I even got a Job in a Circus..... but...as she grew older she also began to ..forget about me. She had no time for Daddy, she only had time for her friends, and for herself! I gave her everything she ever wanted! And that's how she repaid me!?!?!?!? By leaving me!?!?!?!? I would not allow that!!!! - Yusei felt a cold chill run through his Spine as Haster smiled at him directly... - So, one day, whe she returned home after a party,...I was waiting for her on my couch..."Dad, I'm Home!" She said...but before anything else could happen, I grabbed her by the neck and pushed all the way to the couch..."Dad! Get off me!" "Don't touch me there!!" She cried, But I couldn't listen to her..she reminded me of her mother..so beautiful....- Yusei closed his eyes and his fists. He knew Haster was saying the truth, which was absolutely Disgusting. Haster continued Speaking. - Despite all I did for her.... she wanted to run away... she wanted to leave me, but I would not allow that... So I took a Knife out of my pocket, and Stabbed her neck before she could even talk.... I knew I had killed her... but I could not imagine mylife without her, so... I found some Silver Strings and tied them to her body.. that way she would move, right? I wouldn't be lonely..right? SHE WOULD BE ALIVE AGAIN!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Of course, when I found out how to escape and control Death.... I used Death's Power to seal Amber's Soul into the Shiai card.... AND NOW YOU DESTROYED IT!!! YOU WILL DIE!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Haster's laugh dug into Yusei`s skin, it was a horrid, malevolent Laugh.......

- Haster.. - Yusei said as he glared at him, using all of his strenght, he stood up and looked at his Dragon Mark.- You are nothing but Evil... you do not deserve life!!! Rage Dragon Gatsu has Special Ability , you know! This ENDS HERE!!! - Yusei finnaly said as Haster laughed at him. The Final Chapter was about to unfold.

Chapter 11: For you!

The season finale of "Lost Feelings"

" If you really love her... you can only be togheter forever through the use od Death... accept Death and you will be with her Forever - Haster said before Yusei could call out his Attack,"

Well, I struggeled, but I go this Chapter finished, and I'm really looking forward to seeing how you will all respond to the Season Finale. Update Next Week! Stay Tuned!


	11. Final Chapter & Words from the Author

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lost Feelings

Chapter 11: For you!

Part 1: Final Attack Order! The Fall of the Death Lord

Haster stared at Yusei's Monster carefully, it was a powerful Card he had never seen before.

- Rage Dragon Gatsu...... A powerfull fusion...made out of 4 Synchros...... - Haster said as he turned his sight to the ground....

Rage Dragon Gatsu (4500 ATK 0000 DEF Lore: This card can only be Summoned from the Extra Deck by using 4 Different Dragon-type Monsters as Fusion Material. Negate any card that destroys cards on the field and destroy it. If this card destroys a Monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row. Once per turn, you can Switch one Monster on the Field to face-up Attack Position. If this card was Fusion Summoned by using Synchro Monsters it gains the following Effect: Once per turn, you can equip one Synchro Monster to this card, while equipped, this card gains ATK equal to the Synchro Monsters Level x600. This card is destroyed during the End Phase.)

- Haster, I cannot allow you to live... you`ve destroyed the city, and you`ve taken away 3 of my Friends... I swear to God I will get them back!! - Yusei kept glaring at Haster as he held his shoulder. It would not stop bleeding, his entire clothes were soaked in the Red fluid, he had no strenght left, but was determined to end the Duel and get his friends back. Haster was begining to tremble...Morphing Jar wasn't exactly a preety good Defense against a Monster like that.

- Yusei Fudo... What encourages you to fight against me and death? - Haster camly asked. After hearing the question Yusei though of answering "my friends" but before he could open his mouth he noticed the only image that popped up in his Head was Aki, he only thought of Aki, and appearently, it was what really encouraged him.

- Aki.... - Yusei quietly mummbled.

- Hehehehe..thought so... Does that woman encourage you to fight this hard? Do you simply.....love her?. Haster was trembling in fear, but he still kept asking things to Yusei, he had to buy himself some time. His reddish eyes were filling themselves with blood from his own body..Something was not right with Haster. Yusei heard Haster's question, but, as he looked at Haster's eyes, he remembered his friends who had be taken away by him, he turned around and saw Judai's corpse laying on the floor..he turned back at Haster and saw he took a step towards the window with every second that passed.

- Yes Haster, I love her, and I always will no matter what.... but, I will not answer anymore of your questions, we still have a Duel going on. - Yusei glared at Haster with deep hatred.

- Hehh.... I suppose we do... - Haster said while holding his left arm with his right hand. Yusei saw him..he knew something was wrong, but that still would not stop him.

- Gatsu's Special ability!! Now I can equip Power Tool Dragon to his Attack points by 4200! - Power Tool Dragon's body began to glow as Gatsu took it with his tail and attached it to his hand. (ATK 8700) - Now for Gatsu's other Ability...once per turn, I can switch one of your Monsters to ATK position! - Morphing Jar changed to Attack Position as Gatsu's eyes began to glow. (Morphing Jar ATK 700).

- Y-you'll finish me with 1 blow!!?!?! - Haster said as he kept on walking towards the window.

- It's...what you deserve.... - Yusei said as he closed his eyes. He raised his Hand...ready to call his Attack. - Gatsu! Attack Haster's Morphing Jar now!! RAGING FLAME STRIKE!!!! - A huge Flame erupted from Gatsu's mouth. The flame engulfed the entire room.

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - Haster screamed as the flames dug into his body, completely vaporising his bones......

Yusei 100LP WON Haster 0LP LOST

The flames dissipated. Yusei walked towards the corpse of the wretched man, he looked at him, he was still breathing... but Yusei knew he wouldn't be long before his body broke apart.

- Hehehehe... as I expected.... you...did it... Signer.... - Haster said.

- Haster? You wanted me to defeat you?? - Yusei asked.

- He...this body...was breaking apart... I need a new one.... but first.... I needed to Die... - Haster said. Blood began to come out of his reddish eyes.

- A new one??? - Yusei asked as he backed away from Haster's body.

- Don't worry...Signer.... I always...keep someone here... who's body..I can use... Amber.... I will get you back..... The Dragon Marks that had been carved into Haster's body dissapeared as Haster's closed his eyes and released his last bit of Air.

-Someone...who's body.... - Yusei thought, but he had no time to worry about that, Haster's body had dissapeared. Yusei looked at Judai who was still laying on the floor.

- I'm sorry Judai... Yusei said as he took his body in his arms. - The deal ony saves the Signers..not you.. guess we'll have to save our Duel for later... - Yusei said as he stood up. - I will come back and help you... - He walked out of the room towards the Stairs, as he passed through the second floor he turned around and saw The Dinning Room door was completely closed. He paid no attention to this and kept on walking.

Yusei walked out the Min Door and saw how the Sky had turned Blue again, how the Tower crumbled to Dust behind him, and how the Sun shined upon him. He was shure, New Domino would be rebuild again.......

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Part 2: Classic "And they lived Happily Ever After"

The sun began to shine again. Jack and Crow woke up in the middle of a deserted area besides their Duel Runners. They both remember how Shinome and Shitokei had crushed them. They knew they had died..but they had no Idea how they had come bak to Life. Suddenly they heard the sound of an Engine at the distance, they turned round and saw Yusei's Runner approaching them. The Runner stopped besides them. Yusei took his helmet off and saw them laying on the ground. Yusei smiled at them. Crow looked at around and saw Jack was sitting on top of a cactus. Yusei tried to contain his laugh but was unable to, he fell down from his Duel Runner Laughing at Jack. Crow began to roll on the floor laughing as Jack tried to stand up from where he was sitting.

- Very Funny... try sitting on one of those... - Jack said as he cracked a smile. Crow looked at Yusei and quickly noticed he was injured from his shoulder.

- Yusei...your shoulder...what happened? - Crow asked.

- Haster..long story, come one, they are waiting for us. - Yusei started his engine again and hopped on. Crow quickly turned his Runner on and sat on it. Jack looked at his, he turned it on..but decided to ride while standing, he just couldn't sit. They all headed towards the Camp where Aki was waiting for Yusei.

Meanwhile, everyone was gathered in the Duel Arena, something had happened. Luna's body had appeared in the middle of the Arena and was about to wake up.

- Luna! - Leo shouted as Luna opened her eyes. Leo ran towards her and hugged his sister.

- You're back! You really ARE back! Yusei did it!! He beat Haster!! - Leo kept shouting. Luna didn't quite understand what was going on, she only fellt tired.

- Leo, I don't understand what you're talking about, can you stop shouting? - Luna said a bit annoyed by Leo`s shouting.

- You don't need to understand, the only thing that matters is that you are back! Haha!. - Aki heard Leo's shouting.

- Yusei...you did it... - Aki said while holding a Rose between her hands.

The sound of Duel Runners began to engulf the Camp, everyone heard it and rushed to the Camp's entrance. The sght of the 3 Duel Runners was incredible. The Runners reached the Camp. The 3 Duelist got off them and looked at the people centered around them.

- Yusei! Jack! Crow! - Leo quickly shouted. He was smiling like never before, he was too happy to stop shouting. Yusei looked at everyone around them, but could not see Aki anywhere.

- Hey Leo..where's Aki? - Yusei asked.

- Oh, she went to the Daedalus Bridge!! Yusei! Thank God you did it! - Leo answered.

- Hmm...thanks Leo...but, stop shouting. - Yusei camly said as he began to walk towards the bridge.

Everything was silent. It was a peacefull silence. There was no one Dueling, there was no one shouting...except for Leo, and Yusei could see Aki was laying on the floor looking at the Sky. Yusei looked at her, he walked to where she was, and decided to lay there too.

- You know, it had been a while since I last saw a Sky like this one... - Aki said as soon as she saw Yusei.

- Yeah... I know... Thank God everything's back to normal... - Yusei said as he grabbed his shoulder in order to hide his wound.

- What are you hiding there? - Aki sharply asked.

- How do you know I'm hiding something? - Yusei replied as he covered his sshoulder with both hands.

- Female Intuition...and a part of your jacket his soaked in blood. - Aki said as she removed Yusei`s hands from his Shoulder. She saw thw ounds and covered her mouth astonishment. - Yusei! What happened!?! - She quickly shouted.

- Nothing..just a little scratch...- Yusei firmly said.

- Oh no it isn`t! Come, we're getting you a doctor right away!

- AHHHHH! I hate Doctors! - Yusei said as he closed his eyes.

- No! I don't want you to die on me! - Aki cried as she looked at Yusei. He closed his eyes and looked at her smiling.

- I think you are really learning to express your feelings... - Yusei camly said. Aki blushed as she looked at Yusei.

- I'd kiss you..but you`re bleeding to much. - Aki said with a smile.

- Oh Come on! Aki! - Yusei said a bit annoyed.

Crow and Jack saw how Yusei hugged Aki, and heard their Laughs.

- Hey Jack, you think there's something between them? - Crow asked.

- Crow... you are kind of a Bird Brain if your asking that seriously... - Jack replied.

- He...Sarcastic as always... - Crow said with a smile.

Night fell upon them. Everyone celebrated the fall of Haster, everyone was having fun, Jack was Dueling Crow, Leo was still shouting while Dueling Luna... come to think of it, everyone was Dueling except for Yusei and Aki who were just sitting togheter watching the Duels. Yusei placed his hand around Aki as she placed her head in his shoulder (the one that wasn't injured).

- So...... are we togheter? - Yusei timidly asked.

- You know... figure that out yourself! - Aki said as she gave Yusei a kiss in his cheek. Yusei face became Red. His eyes became wide open. He turned his hea around and continued watching the Duels. He was too red to even move........

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Part 3: The Shadow of a Fallen Death Lord.

He was standing in front of the crumbled Tower. He had his fists closed and his eyes opened.

- Signer Yusei Fudo...... You are one tough opponent... your cards represent the Unity you have with your friends... maybe I underestimated you far too much... My original Body was destroyed...but as I said, I always keep someone who's body I can use as my own... Shiji, you were insane, but you somehow managed to survive all of my attacks... sadly, you are no match for me.. your body is mine! and with it, I will destroy Yusei Fudo! But first...I'll make him suffer... the first one that will feel my wrath..is the one he loves the most! ........ Yusei Fudo..You haven't seen the last of Haster!! - The man pickd up Judai's body and looked at it's face.

- If I happen to fail again...you will become my body...better take precautions.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - The man turned around and faced the moon... Shiji's body had been taken over. It seems that..Yusei Fudo's cannot let his guard down... yet.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Final words by the Author:

Well.... here ends Season 1 of my Story XD I had a lot of fun writing this... I suck at writing, but I made my best effort..sorry about the delay.. I had some trouble at home and couldn't log in.

To be Honest, I based a lot of Season 1's Characters in real life couterparts I've seen or known. I'm not very good at describing Love momentsand stuff like that..aaaand... I had no clue how I should finish this season... but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Season 2 will be posted as "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Lost Feelings Chapter 2" and I should begin writing it in a week or two, I hope You stay tuned and read through it too.

Now...moving on I want to thank everyone who read this story, especially RockyX123 who reviewed every single one of the last chapters. Thank you to you all, Hope you like season 2!.


End file.
